


The Order Of The Phoenix

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Bottoming from the Top, Community: harry100, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Both Harry and Ron are getting their wishes fullfilled...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ron Weasley! <3

Harry feasted upon the hunger in Ron’s eyes as he furiously bounced up and down, answering his lover’s erratic thrusts.

“Going to come in my arse, baby? So deep?”

Ron growled something inaudible, biting his lip as he climaxed, fulfilling Harry’s wish. Harry’s orgasm hit shortly after, splattering Ron’s chest and face.

“Did I make up for forgetting your birthday?”

“Get me the Phoenix ’17 and we’re even,” Ron mumbled sleepily.

Harry had already ordered his boyfriend’s favourite broom weeks ago, but Ron fucked so good when he was angry. The silent treatment had been a small price to pay.


End file.
